


Playful snake

by Arkamos_Aurelius



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Demonheart - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkamos_Aurelius/pseuds/Arkamos_Aurelius
Summary: Just another day for Mark to serve to the best of his ability, despite the scorching heat. That is, until Bright arrives, and he has to deal with the heat in his pants.Extra scene between Bright and Brash in the end, because I couldn't help myself.





	Playful snake

**Author's Note:**

> Author (discord): Arkamos Aurelius#8119  
> Beta: None. You've been warned. But I'll try to find one in the future, to make this more readable.
> 
> I think, given the main pairing, a little explanation is in order. There was a game going on in Demonhearts Anonymous server, that whoever loses against Mark will have to write a fanfiction with the dude. _Obviously_ , no one tried to pick a fight with the man, _ever_ XD  
>  So, in a daring move, Fluffcloud#5754 volunteered to have a death battle with Mark, and for the gals to place bets on who will win. Those on the losing side will have to write a fic. A-a-and you can already see where this is going: whelp, I was the only one, who lost said bet, because I chose to side with Mark for kicks and giggles.  
> This is my first fanfiction in English, a non-native language for me, so mistakes are aplenty, and I apologize for them in advance.
> 
> Rated M for mature language.

“This summer heat would be the death of me,” thought Mark, wiping the sweat off his brow. Just his luck: the day the godforsaken sun decided it would be hilarious to roast them all alive, he was stuck in guard duty at the height of day. Why couldn’t it have been at night? Or any other _nice_ day, with a cool breeze to make him suffer less? Most of the town thought it best to keep a low profile, as it would be a suicide to work out in such an awful weather, but he was stuck checking out the Nobles District for the umpteenth time, with no result at all, and nothing to relieve his utter boredom.

But then, Three Gods must have smiled upon him: just as he turned around the corner, he saw the person he wished to see the most, if in a less exhausting circumstances – Bright.

The girl was true to her name: intelligent and quick-witted, and that alone already made her stand out among her peers, but with looks like those, she drew the attention of many young men her age, most of whom she turned down with a quick joke or a sassy remark. A bloody menace, that she is. Sweet and pleasing to the eye, but ultimately unreachable for a simple guy like him. A knight or a noble would better suit her, despite her more than humble origins. And yet, _and yet_ …

It was _his_ proposal that she graced with acceptance. He couldn’t believe his luck. His _friends_ couldn’t believe it, either, and gave him cold shoulder for a whole month, before they came around. Then they made him drink himself into stupor and run around the town with his pants on fire, because the blasted fuckers couldn’t simply forgive him, no, they wished to make him almost lose his dick, and just when it finally had a hope for some action. But a friendly brawl later, and things were back to normal, like nothing happened.

Or everything did. Everything that truly matter, that is.

At first, he was really skittish. Afraid to say the wrong thing, or the right one, but at a bad moment. Too scared to even breathe the same air as her. The girl’s mother glared daggers at him for the first few months, but then he must have done something right, because one day she asked him to come inside and dine with their family, and the next day the pressure of endless suspicion and accusation of things left unsaid was gone. He never really got along with Bright’s alcoholic of a father, but if he can get the mother on his side, then all the better. This quaint, but a kind woman, while strange, had a big influence on Bright, and softened some of her rough edges. And he really, really wishes to make this work: a beautiful wife, the possibility of kids with his hair, but Bright’s pretty hazel eyes. A two or three of them, because one must definitely be a girl, just as beautiful as her mother, but not as snarky. The sassy mouth would better suit a boy.  If only he can get a big promotion, his life would be complete.

So, when he saw her leisurely strolling down the street, Mark was overcome with desire to simply run up to her, and kiss the girl senseless. It wouldn’t be appropriate, no, and his superiors would surely drill his ass if word got around that he was fooling around with a chick while on duty, but this course of action was so, so desirable, it almost made him give in.

But then she saw him and actually smiled, and he was stuck, as if glued to the spot. His mind came to a grinding halt, and all the witty remarks he could have made about her presence in a fucking _Nobles District_ went out of the window.

“Eh… Hi, Bright,” was all he could bring himself to say when she came near.

“Hello to you too, sweetheart.” She smirks.

He flinches, then tries to cover it up by wiping the sweat off his face. Most likely, there will never come a time when he’ll get used to hear her address him as a “sweetheart”.

“Did you piss in the boots of your boss, or kill his favorite puppy, for him to make you work in this accursed heat? I swear, I’ve no idea how mother got down with a _cold_ , of all things, but if not for her, I would never step a foot beyond the threshold of my house. Too hot for my tastes.” She wiggles a hand in front of her face, more for show, than to actually help alleviate the problem.

“I have a duty to serve to the best of my capacity, regardless of the weather,” he replies blankly, too busy ogling her. Because the fucking girl had the gall to dress in his shirt, of all things. He knows her family recently experienced some trouble finding money, but surely it’s not bad enough for Bright to start wearing _his_ things?

Not that he minds, but where the fuck did she find this particular shirt? He thought he lost it, when… oh. Oh, damn it all to Inferno and back.

“Well, that’s rather dull,” she replies to him, then frowns until a thought hits her and brings a grin to her face that looks absolutely demonic. “Hm, see something you like?”

“What?!” Mark backpedals so hard, he almost fell over. “I… I did not… I mean, I did… I…”

She laughs. “Easy there, big boy, don’t fret so much. _Gods_ , you’re so fun to tease.”

“Where… How in the world do you have my shirt?”

“Huh?” she replies, like it never occurred to her that this is something worth getting worked up about. “Oh, you mean this one?” Bright points to the brown one she wears that looks two sizes too big for her.

“ _Yes_. This one. Unless you have more, and I somehow failed to notice half my wardrobe missing.”

“What, I can’t keep a trophy?” She pouts, the cunt, and Mark feels desire surge in his pants.

“A… trophy?” He _knows_ he shouldn’t ask. But the man can’t help it.

“Well, I did make you cum in the barracks, with just my mouth and a few sloppy kisses in-between me grouping your fine ass, and no one even noticed us, despite your loud cries.”

Oh _Gods_ , he shouldn’t have asked. Now he can’t help, but wish to pounce on this silly girl, and fuck her in the middle of the Nobles District, until her voice is hoarse from the screams, and the guards drag him away to prison, naked but sated, without regrets.

“I should… go, I think.” But ever the man of propriety, Mark decides to make himself scarce, lest he does something stupid again, like allowing her to give him the best blowjob of his life during the day at work, where _anyone_ can stumble upon them, and then he’ll _never_ live it down.

“Already? That’s a shame. But oh, well.” Bright shrugs indifferently, then in one quick movement steps towards the man and kisses him. And then she’s gone, before Mark finds enough willpower to do something about it, and a raging erection in the middle of work.

“Urgh, this is going to be a long, _long_ day,” he bemoans, then looks around to find a nice, shadowy place, closed off from the street, where he can safely jack off. His pride may take a hit, but it’s better than the alternative: there’s no way he’ll continue his patrol with a tent in his pants.

* * *

 

And just because I couldn’t help myself:

* * *

“You. _Did_. **What**?” Brash growls at me, his glare is the Death itself.

“What, you thought I _loved him_ , or something?” I scoff, getting comfy in bed in the aftermath of a glorious sex. “Surely not. He was my fucktoy, pure and simple. I was young and curious, and of all the men around me, he was the safest to have fun with. Always going on and on about doing the right thing in the eyes of the people. Well,” I give Brash a somewhat bitter smile, “It got him knighted, and me – rotting in prison, so… oopsie daisy?”

He still glares.

“Hey, at least I’ve got experience out of it. You don’t expect it to magically teleport into my head at the appropriate time, do you? It’s not like I can buy ‘How to please the Husband: Comprehensive Guide of Bedroom Duties’, complete with pictures.”

“No, I would have _preferred_ to teach you **myself** , instead of being thankful to a _fucking pussycat_ ,” he pins me down with his body, already hard. Blasted demonheart regeneration, not that I’m complaining.

“Well, the floor is yours; teach me all you know, you bad, bad man,” I tease him shamelessly, knowing full well that this man will never hurt me; that he’ll fucking kill _himself_ before he hurts me ever again.

“Bad or not, I’m your only man, kitten. So tell me, where did he touch you?” He whispers seductively in my ear, while he softly bites then licks it.

“Eh… do you need a list? This might take a while…” Actually, the list is pretty short as it was mostly me fondling Mark and not the other way around. But, it’s not like Brashy needs to know that.

“What?!” He looks into my eyes to see if I’m joking around, as it wouldn’t be the first time. I give him my best ‘totally serious’ look. He closes his eyes and sighs. “I think I’ll have a trip to Feline and meet the only knight in this godforsaken cesspit. Because when I’m done with him, there will be no knights in Feline. _Ever_. Fucking cat, getting his paws on something that doesn’t belong to him.”

“Well, technically, I did belong to him back then…”

Uh-oh, I think I kind of crossed the line, as he looks absolutely _murderous_.

“You’re _mine_ , kitty girl, _my_ perfect pussy. Mine and _no one else’s_ ”.

“Hey, no complaints from me. I’ll even help you kill him, if you can’t live with the thought of another man being alive when he had the balls to think of getting into my panties.”

“Good. Now _stop talking_.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”


End file.
